Forever
by exofanfics
Summary: EXO fanfic Pairing - LuHan & Sehun HunHan Kai tells LuHan how sehun feels about him... luhan invites him over wanting to tell Sehun how he felt too... will they be together or will it be rejection for Sehun?
1. Chapter 1

"Sehun wait for me"  
Sehun looked back at LuHan and just smiled.  
"Hurry up" Sehun yelled to LuHan.

"SehHun...why do you always wait for LuHan, but never really wait for me?" Kai questioned Sehun.  
"Because LuHan is my hyung. He is the one I love...Kai I love you to but not the same way I love LuHan"  
"You don't need to explain your feelings I know what you mean"

-Kai already knew about Sehun's feelings towards LuHan because Sehun needed to tell someone and the only person Sehun trusted was Kai.  
Sehun sometimes wishes that he hasn't told Kai because he will always say or look at them trying to give LuHan clues about Sehun's love for him

LuHan finally caught up to them  
"Can you carry me to the car?" LuHan asked Sehun.  
"Of coarse he will" Kai said enthusiastically.  
Sehun put his arms around LuHans waist and LuHan wrapped his legs around Sehun's waist. Sehun started walking towards the car while Kai kept looking at them.

Sehun placed LuHan on the Bonnet of the car. LuHan locked his eyes on Sehun and Sehun's eyes were locked on LuHans.  
"Why don't you guys just make it official" Kai said complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't you guys just make it official" Kai said complaining.  
Sehun looked at Kai in anger.  
"What do you mean 'official'" LuHan asked Kai as Sehun was getting into the car.  
"You guys are so affectionate as if you are a couple. That's what I meant by 'official'"  
Kai smiled and hopped into the drivers seat starting the car.  
LuHan sat in the back with Sehun.  
Kai dropped LuHan off at his house.  
"Do you want to come to my place and play some video games for a bit Sehun?" Kai asked.  
"Sure"  
"Ahh...Sehun...I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I honestly didn't mean to say it. It kinda just fell out"  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it"

TXT MESSAGE:

LuHan:  
Sehun do u want to do something tomorrow?  
Just u + me

Sehun:  
Sure.  
What did u have in mind?

LuHan:  
Maybe a movie my place or play some video games?

Sehun:  
Sure.  
It's a date :P  
I will come over around 10:40

END TXT MESSAGE

Sehun kinda wished he hadn't of written what he had sent.  
He laid on his bed thinking if he should just tell LuHan how he really felt about him.  
He soon drifted if to sleep.

Sehun was woken at 12:00am to the sound of his ringtone.  
'Who would be TXTing me at this time of night?' Sehun thought.

TXT MESSAGE:

Kai:  
Hey.  
Can u go online. I want to play COD (call of duty)  
I got some new maps.

Sehun:  
WTF.  
NO. it's 12:00am. I need to sleep. I don't want to be tired tomorrow.

Kai:  
Why can't u be tired tomorrow?

Sehun:  
Because I am going to LuHans house.

Kai:  
Make sure u look gorgeous for him.

Sehun:  
F**k off.  
Goodnight.

END TXT MESSAGE.

Sehun went down stairs to get a glass of water.  
He went back up to his room and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun went down stairs to get a glass of water.  
He went back up to his room and went back to sleep.

SEHUN'S POV:  
I woke up to my alarm ringing.  
I got out if bed remembering I was going to LuHans

TXT MESSAGE:

Kai:  
I'm coming over right now.

Sehun:  
Why?  
I'm leaving in an hour

Kai:  
You'll find out pretty soon.  
I will be finished before you have to leave.

END TXT MESSAGE

I went in the bathroom and had a quick shower. Got dressed and did my hair.

~~

The doorbell rang.  
Sehun rushed downstairs to answer it. Kai was standing there with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol was doing his creepy smile again.  
"Come with me" Baekhyun took Sehun's arm and directed him to Sehun's room.  
Chanyeol and Kai went down the hall way to the lounge room and started playing video games.  
"Sit in the bed" Baekhyun ordered Sehun.  
Baekhyun went over to Sehun's cupboard and started pulling out all if Sehun's clothes.  
He started rearranging the clothes to see which went with which.  
"Go out this in" Baekhyun asked Sehun.  
Sehun came out if the bathroom wearing tight black skinny jeans and a white singlet with a black hoodie with the word 'WOLF' printed on the back.  
"Go sit back on the bed" Baekhyun ordered Sehun.  
"What happened to the words please and nice?" Sehun asked Baekhyun.  
"Sorry...Please go sit back on the bed"  
Baekhyun pulled out a cosmetics bag and in it was different shades if BB cream and eye liners.  
"First I will apply some BB cream and then some eye liner...Okay"  
"What...I'm bit going in a date. I'm just going over to LuHans house" Sehun exclaimed.  
"I know, but Kai said I need to make you look gorgeous. Not that your not gorgeous but even more gorgeous for LuHan" Baekhyun explained.  
Baekhyun started applying the BB cream and then a Black eye liner.  
"Finished" Stated Baekhyun.  
"Um...thanks" Sehun said.  
"SHIT...is that the time. I'm going to be late. I have to go. You guys can hang while I'm gone" Sehun said as he was rushing out the door.  
"Say hi to LuHan for me" Kai said with a wink.  
Sehun hopped in his car and drove to LuHans.


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun went down stairs to get a glass of water.  
He went back up to his room and went back to sleep.

SEHUN'S POV:  
I woke up to my alarm ringing.  
I got out if bed remembering I was going to LuHans

TXT MESSAGE:

Kai:  
I'm coming over right now.

Sehun:  
Why?  
I'm leaving in an hour

Kai:  
You'll find out pretty soon.  
I will be finished before you have to leave.

END TXT MESSAGE

I went in the bathroom and had a quick shower. Got dressed and did my hair.

~~

The doorbell rang.  
Sehun rushed downstairs to answer it. Kai was standing there with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol was doing his creepy smile again.  
"Come with me" Baekhyun took Sehun's arm and directed him to Sehun's room.  
Chanyeol and Kai went down the hall way to the lounge room and started playing video games.  
"Sit in the bed" Baekhyun ordered Sehun.  
Baekhyun went over to Sehun's cupboard and started pulling out all if Sehun's clothes.  
He started rearranging the clothes to see which went with which.  
"Go out this in" Baekhyun asked Sehun.  
Sehun came out if the bathroom wearing tight black skinny jeans and a white singlet with a black hoodie with the word 'WOLF' printed on the back.  
"Go sit back on the bed" Baekhyun ordered Sehun.  
"What happened to the words please and nice?" Sehun asked Baekhyun.  
"Sorry...Please go sit back on the bed"  
Baekhyun pulled out a cosmetics bag and in it was different shades if BB cream and eye liners.  
"First I will apply some BB cream and then some eye liner...Okay"  
"What...I'm bit going in a date. I'm just going over to LuHans house" Sehun exclaimed.  
"I know, but Kai said I need to make you look gorgeous. Not that your not gorgeous but even more gorgeous for LuHan" Baekhyun explained.  
Baekhyun started applying the BB cream and then a Black eye liner.  
"Finished" Stated Baekhyun.  
"Um...thanks" Sehun said.  
"SHIT...is that the time. I'm going to be late. I have to go. You guys can hang while I'm gone" Sehun said as he was rushing out the door.  
"Say hi to LuHan for me" Kai said with a wink.  
Sehun hopped in his car and drove to LuHans.


	5. Chapter 5

TXT MESSAGE:

Sehun:  
Good morning. Ready for the first day if school. I know I'm not. :P

LuHan:  
Good morning to you too. I'm not looking forward to the school work, but I am looking forward to seeing you.

Sehun:  
True. 143 3 (I love you)

LuHan:  
143 3 영원한 너의 피터팬 XoXo (forever Peter Pan)

Sehun arrives at the Heritage College for boys and waits at his locker for LuHan.  
Sehun went to go see if Kai was at school yet when he saw LuHan. He had to look twice at his hair. Sehun noticed he had dyed it dark red.  
"Annyeong. (Hello) how are you?'  
I'm better now that you are here. I like what you do with your hair. It looks hot"  
"Thanks. Have you ever wanted to dye your hair?"  
"I want to dye my hair rainbow"  
"That would look cool"  
"Do you want to head to class now?"  
"Sur...oh ahh sehun keep this somewhere close to you"  
It was a note written by LuHan and in the note it said '영원한 너의 피터팬 XoXo (forever Peter Pan)'  
"Thanks you. This I will keep forever"  
"It saying that you will be my Peter Pan forever"  
"And I will"

It was Friday morning. Everyone was happy that try made it through the first week if school.  
Sehun was drinking his bubble tea LuHan had bought him for breakfast. He had noticed their group had gotten bigger with all the new students joining their group. Now their were 12 people in the group.  
- sehun  
- luhan  
- xiumin  
- kai  
- lay  
- kris  
- tao  
- D.O  
- suho  
- Baekhyun  
- chanyeol  
- chen

They all sat under a bug oak tree.  
Sehun also noticed relationships within the group  
- luhan and himself  
- tao and kris  
- Baekhyun an kai  
- suho and D.O

Sehun was about to fall asleep because he stayed up to late doing his homework.  
"Do you want to come ivermectin to my house tonight and have a part Sehun?" Suho asked a sleepy Sehun  
"Sure. It will be fun" Sehun replied.

The bell rang and school was over. Sehun and LuHan drove to Kai's house to get ready not knowing Baekhyun was going to be there.  
Baekhyun styled all 3 of them and then himself in just under 2 hours.  
They all got into Sehun's car and drive to Suhos house. Stopping at the liquor shop on the way.


End file.
